Ich muss meine Chance ergreifen!
by ChiquitaAllyXoXo
Summary: Es sind Sommerferien Bella hatte leider noch nie einen Freund. Zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden will sie, versuchen endlich ein gut aussehenden Jungen zu ergattern. Ob sie es schafft? Und ob es doch so einfach ist, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hat? AH!


Hey Leute, ich fang mal spontan mit dieser FF an. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Einige Szenen in der Geschichte sind mir und meinen Freunden mal passiert. Und falls ihr irgendwelche Ideen habt könnt ihr sie mir ruhig per Nachicht schicken - versuch dann einige mit ein zubauen.

- Alle bekannten Charaktäre gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Ich leihe sie mir nur aus um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen.

Charaktäre wie Marybeth,Marvin und noch weitere hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht

Endlich Ferien

Bellas POV

Hallo mein Name ist Bella Swan bin 15 Jahre alt und gehe in die 9. Klasse, bin Cheerleader an meiner Schule und einer der Beliebtesten, hab jede Menge Freunde, aber hatte noch nie einen festen Freund- leider. Nun das ändert sich hoffentlich bald :).

„Endlich Ferien." sagte ich zu Marybeth meiner besten Freundin, die ich aber immer Mary nenne, als wir gerade das Schulgebäude verlassen.

„Ja endlich, boar Bells, du musst heute bei mir schlafen sonst wird mir so langweilig." sie hielt mich am Arm fest, setzte ihren Hundeblick auf und sah mich an „Bitte", bettelte sie.

Ich grinste „Warum denn auch nicht Mary?"

„Omg ja...geile Sache." quietschte sie und hüpfte auf und ab. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Zusammen liefen wir nach Hause,denn ich wohnte eine Straße weiter als Mary.

Zuhause war ich mal wieder wie immer - allein. Meine Eltern sind bis abends am Arbeiten. Meine kleine Schwester Fiona ist bis 17 Uhr im Kindergarten, wird dann von unserem Au-Pair Mädchen Malina abgeholt und sie passt dann auf Fiona auf bis meine Eltern oder meine große Schwester Mia von der Arbeit kommt.

Ich nahm eine Dose Sprite aus dem Kühlschrank legte sie auf die Theke und lief in mein Zimmer um meine Tasche zu packen. Ich ziehe meinen neuen türkisen Bikini an und darüber eine kurze Jeans-Shorts und ein Top mit Mini Maus drauf. Mit meinen Flip-Flops & meiner Tasche in der Hand geh ich wieder nach unten in die Küche, nehme mir meine Handtasche schreib ein Zettel das ich bei Mary schlafe und morgen Mittag wieder komme und nimm die Dose Sprite, während ich nach draußen lief und die Tür hinter mir abschloss.

Es war sehr warm und wenn ich gleich bei Mary keine Abkühlung bekomme sterbe ich. Suchend den Hausschlüssen von Mary bekam ich gar nicht mit, wie sie mir schon die Tür auf gemacht hat.

„Du siehst so süß aus wenn du etwas suchst." grinste sie und nahm mir meine Tasche ab. In ihrem Zimmer war es schön kühl, ein Lob auf den Erfinder der Klimaanlage.

„Mary?",fragte ich „Wollen wir uns draußen sonnen?"

Sie nickte und ging mit mir nach draußen. Dort legten wir uns auf den Rasen und hörten mit meinem Handy Musik. Eine Weile verging bis ich ein Pfeifen hörte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah zwei Jungs die gerade wieder weiter Skaten wollten, als ich auf stand und sie zu mir winkte.

„Hey" rief ich.

Beide sahen mich an, der eine eher gelangweilt und der andere hatte ein kleines Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der, der grinste war groß, hat dunkle Haare und war ungefähr 15 Jahre alt der andere war sein Spiegelbild. Er hat nur dunkelblonde Haare und ist ein bisschen kleiner aber trotzdem gutaussehend.

„Wie heißt ihr?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich bin Marvin" sagte der dunkelhaarige und zwinkert mir zu „und das ist Florian mein Freund"

Ich lächelte, machte die Musik auf meinem Handy aus, welches ich mit genommen hab als ich zu den Jungs gelaufen bin.

„Der Bikini steht dir" sagte Marvin und grinste mich frech an. Irgendwann wird ihm sein Grinsen noch vergehen.

„Danke" antworte ich schlicht. Langsam geht der mir echt auf die Nerven. Obwohl er ja nicht schlecht aussieht, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Ich schaute auf mein Handy um zu gucken, ob meine Haare noch richtig sitzen.

„Machst du ein Foto mit mir?" fragte plötzlich Marvin.

„Aber nur wenn du dein Shirt ausziehst" Omg hab ich das gerade laut gesagt? Ich spürte wie ich leicht rot wurde.

Er grinst nur und zog sein Shirt aus und ...Wooouh... er sah oben ohne echt heiß aus!

Wir stellten uns neben einander und ich machte meine Handykamera an. Als erstes ein schlichtes Foto. Danach machten wir verschiedene Fratzen.

Ich bekam mit wie Mary mit Florian quatschte und ich mich wieder auf das Gras fallen lies, gefolgt von Marvin – immer noch oben ohne. Während ich ihm die ganzen Fotos rüber schickte, beobachte ich Mary. Ein Handy klingelt. Meins war es nicht, ich sah Marvin an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den kopf. Ich sah mich um, und sah Marys Handy da die am reden war ging ich dran.

„Ja Hallo Handy von Marybeth" sagte ich.

„Bells?" sagte jemand.

„Ähm ja? Wer ist den dran, wenn ich mal so fragen darf?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde gelacht.

„Mensch du bist so lustig. Ich bin's Kevin."

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, ich bin so doof.

„Oooh‚ Tschuldigung du klingst am Handy aber anders. Denk mal du willst mit Mary reden statt mit mir?"

„Ach du bist auch ganz Ok. Aber ja gib sie mir mal bitte"

„Mary! Dein Freund ist am Handy." rief ich und schaute in ihre Richtung. Florians verletztes Gesicht ging mir nicht mehr aus den Kopf, der Ärmste, hatte er sich etwa Hoffnung gemacht? Mary riss mir ihr Handy aus der Hand und ging ein bisschen weiter weg.

„Bekomm ich deine Nummer?"

„Upff was?" fragte ich und sah zur Seite. Er hatte immer noch kein Shirt an - und langsam macht mich das echt verrückt.

„Egal, ich mach es einfach."

Er nahm mein geliebtes Blackberry und tippte seine Nummer ein und meine in sein Handy. Mir war es gerade total egal ich stand auf, suchte was zum anziehen, aber meine ganzen Klamotten waren oben also nahm ich einfach das Shirt von Marvin. Im laufen zog ich mir es über, bis ich bei Florian angekommen bin.

„Hey."

Er zuckte zusammen und sah auf

„Oh Hey".

„Was machst du denn hier so alleine willst du nicht mit rüber kommen?" Irgendwas muss ich ja sagen.

„Ähm ja klar." Er stieg über den kleinen Zaun und lief mir hinterher.

„My Lady, sie tragen mein Shirt" kam es aus dem Mund von Marvin.

Dieses Spiel konnte ich auch.

„Oh My Lord, wie konnte ich nur? Sie kriegen es selbstverständlich wieder" und ich zog mir sein Shirt wieder aus.

Marvin war blaff und ich drehte mich zu Flo.

„Wollen wir Party machen Flo?"

„Klar, eh wie heißt du noch gleich?"

„Bella aber alle nennen mich Bells."

„Ok Bells - lass uns Party machen."

Review ?


End file.
